


Spice Up Your Life

by Phantom_Midge



Category: Homestuck, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: fail_fandomanon, Crack, Crossover, Deliberate Badfic, Duel Monsters, Gen, Magical Tears, Shipping, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Midge/pseuds/Phantom_Midge
Summary: An epic battle is interrupted by an unexpected turn of events.Takes place in an alternate universe where Kaiba has some very strange superpowers, including the ability to instantly know whenever a supposedly dead person puts on a KaibaCorp Duel Disk.





	Spice Up Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/307246.html?thread=1750277422#cmt1750277422).

Leonardo da Vinci pulled off one of his stylish leather gloves and used it to slap John Egbert across the face.

"I challenge you to a duel!" said da Vinci.

"Okay," said John. He reached for his pistols.

Leonardo da Vinci shook his head. "Not that sort of duel! I'm talking about A CHILDREN'S CARD GAME!"

A duel disk suddenly materialized on his arm.

On the other side of the ocean, Seto Kaiba shed a single tear. He was a huge Renaissance fanboy, you see. The tear dripped down his nose and onto his desk, where it transformed into five small replicas of the Spice Girls, who began performing their hit single "Spice Up Your Life." They danced beautifully, but Kaiba did not care because they were not dragons.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, John was playing a children's card game against the world's most famous artist and inventor.

"I play Shipping War, in Attack Mode!" said John, placing the card down. A legion of holographic nerds materialized on the duelling field. One of them pounced on da Vinci's Dark Magician Girl, shrieking, "Harmony forever! Down with Romione!"

"Wait, I'm a Drarry shipper!" said the Dark Magician Girl, but it was too late; the Harmonian shanked her with a rusty knife, sending her to the Graveyard.

"Fool! You activated my Trap Card!" said Leonardo da Vinci.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said John.

"This is painful to watch," said Jane. She was so ashamed of her ectobiological son/alternate universe grandfather. Shipping War? Seriously? That card was an embarrassment.

Suddenly, to the surprise of everyone, Snoop Dogg smashed through the wall riding a magnificent winged cyborg beast that was half unicorn and half motorcycle.

"What the fuck, man?" said Dave.

TO BE CONTINUED. (Not really.)


End file.
